castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow/Script
Script for dialogue found in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Chapter 1 Besieged Village narration :A storm is coming. Mankind faces ruin and despair. The world is changing yet hope remains in the hearts of the people. We go about our daily lives never knowing the forces can change our destinies forever: we are oblivious, ignorant like sheep to the slaughter. This night in the year of our lord 1047, marks the beginning of our journey together; a journey into darkness, into madness. I watch him from the shadows. Is he the one? He has come far already but he will be tested; tested to the very limits of human endurance... and beyond. This night he rides looking for the old gods, armed with an amulet that had led him here; tonight he will begin his journey into oblivion. Village Under Attack The struggle for supremacy is eternal, inevitable... Victory is the natural objective of every creature on this world. They will kill and die for their kind to dominate. Some call this eternal struggle 'Equilibrium,' the balance between light and darkness... (The camera pans down to a sunrise and then to a rainy forest) These are dark times. Times without hope... (The camera changes to a shot of a carriage driven by two men) Men of Faith claim that this is a test from God, to strengthen our spirit. Perhaps this is true, or perhaps it is simply a pious lie... (The camera changes to a shot of people walking through the forest) If it is true, darkness has come to engulf once-proud humanity, and we are witnessing the end of mankind. (The camera pans down to a man in red with a hood while on horseback. The man rides into town) (The horse stops at a wooden gate. The man gets off to a few people carrying torches and pitchforks) (The people step aside and the man takes out a cross and lowers his hood) (Some lycanthropes climb the wall and begin the attack) Great Warg defeated (The man stabs the Great Warg with the pole) (The Great Warg scratches the pole in agony until it dies) (The man puts the pole down) (The man turns to a villager who is trembling in fear) Villager: 'Who... who are you? '''Man: '''I am Gabriel. I have traveled here seeking the guardian of the lake. '''Villager: '''You are from the order? Did they send you? (Gabriel pulls out amulet) '''Gabriel: '''How do I find him? (The amulet glows) '''Villager: '''He… He will find you. In the forest. (Villager points to destroyed gate) (Gabriel puts amulet away and walks to corpse of horse) (Gabriel then faces gate and walks towards it) Hunting Path Narration :''I follow Gabriel into the old forest watching him from afar, he is strong indeed. The one god comes to drive out the many but here, in this place, God's influence is thin and threadbare. The old Gods still hold sway here. Few venture this far into the wood. He is disturbed by dreams, dreams that gnaw at his very soul. He will rest for the night; but rest will not come easy. The battle has left him weakened, but he knows the dream will return and though he fears nothing on this Earth, yet his nightmares sap the strength within him and leave a cold grip on his heart. Tomorrow he will use the old hunting path, long has it been in disuse, but for now... he dreams. Lost Love (The camera pans to Gabriel sleeping over a campfire) What motivates a man to confront the challenges that most of us would run from? Condemning him to solitude, exposing him to defeat and death? (The camera changes angles twice. Once over the fire and the second close to Gabriel's face) The answer... is love. (A ghostly woman approaches Gabriel and slowly reaches for his face) A force so powerful that all reason becomes blind to it. Blind to all things... even the truth. Loss of love can make a man desperate. (The ghostly woman falls as smoke rises) Desperate enough to do anything to bury the truth to hide from it's pain. (The smoke turns into an executioner who raises his axe. He swings the axe down) (The camera fades to morning with a smoking pit where the fire was) (A wolf howls and Gabriel awakens) (Gabriel gets up to hear the wolves whimpering) (A horse with glowing marks comes out of a portal) '''Horse: I hear you seek the Guardian of the Lake. I will take you to him, but we must be quick. Climb onto my back, hurry! (Gabriel gets onto the horse's back and rides off. Lycans chase the pair down while riding Wargs) Lost Steed (The camera pans to a canyon with Wargs guarding it) (Gabriel looks behind to see Warg chasing them) 'Horse: '''I can travel no further. You will find what you seek ahead. (The horse leaps over the canyon with the Wargs reaching for it) (The horse vanishes as Gabriel lands on the others side) (A drawing of the canyon with weeping faces is shown on a map alongside Gabriel walking) (The map reveals more as Gabriel walks from different angles) (The map stops panning at a swamp) The Dead Bog narration :''Alone again with only his thoughts as his company, he continues on his journey to find the one he seeks. Who or what was that strange creature? There is a power here that few know, a power that could have some influence on events. Perhaps the guardian of the lake is aware of him now and offers aid in his quest? There is just the small matter of the Dead Bog to overcome, a place that has claimed the lives of many of the Brotherhood. The smell of death is strong here and danger lies around every corner, but nothing will stop him... nothing will stand in his way. Obtaining the Hook Tip (Gabriel walks up to a monument) (He kneels on top of a stone coffin) 'Gabriel: '''Forgive me brother... but my need is far greater than yours! (Gabriel looks at the insertion and puts in the combat cross) (The cross glows a white light and inserts into the monument) (Several dials turn and open four compartments that overlap the combat cross) (The process reverses and Gabriel pulls out a sparking combat cross) (Gabriel activates the cross and a small hook tip comes out) Pan's Temple narration :''The stench of the bog fades into memory and a land of great beauty lies before him, a paradise where nature lives in harmony with all living creatures, indeed a refuge for those who wish it. He is close now, close to the old gods and the old ways. Long forgotten by men, this kingdom was once revered by all, yet now only a small part remains. Soon even this will disappear. The amulet senses it's master; it's journey is almost over. He will need all his strength, all his wits if he is to succeed here, if he is to convince the old god to help him. Meeting Pan (Gabriel walks into a massive chamber in a tree) 'Gabriel: '''Show yourself! The Brotherhood needs your help... I need your help. '''Pan: ' I know who you are, Gabriel... (Pan appears in a swirl of green light) 'Pan: '''I am the guardian of the Lake of Oblivion, where the living can communicate with the dead. Tell me, warrior, are you aware of what is happening in the world? '''Gabriel: '''We have been deserted by God. Creatures from the void come to claim the souls of men, to wipe mankind from the face of the earth. '''Pan: '''And the Elders of your Order? What do they think? '''Gabriel: '''That God has not abandoned us... They believe that a powerful spell has been unleashed by someone or... something. A spell that has isolated our world from the heavens, cutting us off from God and allowing evil to flourish unchecked. '''Pan: '''Why have the Brotherhood sent you to the Lake of Oblivion? '''Gabriel: '''They have dreamt that a message waits for me at this lake; a message that holds a clue to our salvation. I was instructed to seek you out, in the hope that you might show me the path. '''Pan: '''The Elders believe that these dreams are the last message from the Heavens and that you should know something that we are unaware of... Is that it? '''Gabriel: '''Yes... my wife, Marie, was murdered not two days ago by the evil that roams these lands... Her soul and those of the recently departed are trapped here and cannot find peace. '''Pan: '''And that is why they sent you to the Lake of Oblivion, because they believe that she is waiting for you here? To deliver a message to you? '''Gabriel: '''Yes... Will you help me? '''Pan: '''Only the most deserving of the living are worthy of speaking to the dead. Are you worthy Gabriel? (Pan holds out his hand and lights come out of it dancing around the room) (The lights fade to reveal Marie lying on a coffin with a swinging slicer above her) Uneasy Vision (Swinging slicer stops and rises) (Gabriel walks over to Marie and she embraces him) (Marie is stabbed by Gabriel's dagger) (Gabriel turns around wearing a freaky mask) (Gabriel returns to the tree chamber and confronts Pan) '''Gabriel: '''What does this mean? Tell me! '''Pan: '''Only that you have passed the test. You appear worthy of entering the Lake of Oblivion. (Pan gestured to a root-covered door) (The root door opens) '''Pan: '''Make sure you have your daggers with you. One never knows when need may arise. (Gabriel checks his dagger and leaves) Oblivion Lake narration :''The Test has shaken him. I see the doubt in his eyes as he heads towards the lake. So Pan is helping him now? That's good. Perhaps it bodes well. I wonder if he knows what awaits him here, in this place where the dead can contact the living. It is cold now. A chill wind blows through his heart; I can see it. Feel it! He will need help if he is to succeed. He must not fail. He will not fail, not now... not yet, not if I have anything to do with it. Prophecy (Gabriel is about to strike the rune when he is swatted down) (The Lake Guardian reaches for Gabriel when someone blocks it's attack) (The man leaps onto to the Lake Guardian's shoulder when it lifts the man up) (The man grasps the rune) 'Zobek: '''Give me your dagger, quickly! (Gabriel tosses a dagger to Zobek) (Zobek stabs the rune and the Lake Guardian collapses) (Zobek lands on the ground gracefully as the Lake Guardian stops moving) (Several orbs of light circle the pair) '''Gabriel: '''Marie! (Gabriel runs off towards one of the lights in the Gazebo) (Marie materializes and Gabriel moves his hand through her) (He falls to his knees) '''Gabriel: '''Forgive me. I was not there to save you. '''Marie: '''There is nothing to forgive, my love... I am so happy to look upon your face again... '''Gabriel: '(As he gets up) And I yours. My love, the Elders of the Order hope that you can help us to understand what is happening... the world has been isolated from the Heavens. Some believe god has abandoned us. Can it be true? 'Marie: '''I feel that... that the spirits are trying to talk to me. They whisper things to me... It is hard to understand them all. It... it is so dark, so many people crying. I cannot find them in the blackness. I'm scared... There is something else... A shadow is on my mind. You must help us, Gabriel. '''Gabriel: '''What are they telling you? Who are 'They?' '''Marie: '''They are the Spirits who founded your Order... And that the power of the Lords of Shadows is the key. They talk of a prophecy... I don't understand what they mean... I can feel myself fading... I can hardly see you... darkness is closing around me. I love you, Gabriel... (Marie fades away) '''Gabriel: '''No… Marie, don't go! Marie! I love you too... (Gabriel looks down as Zobek approaches him) '''Gabriel: '''Why are you here? Who sent you? '''Zobek: '''I am Zobek, a warrior of your Brotherhood. Pan and I are old acquaintances. He felt you would be in need of my assistance. '''Gabriel: '''Hm... I have heard of you. I'm sorry. My name is Belmont. '''Zobek: '''I know who you are. Was that the spirit of someone you know? '''Gabriel: '''Yes, it was... my wife... '''Zobek: '''Forgive me; I couldn't help but overhear what she told you. It sounds like the spirits who founded our Order are trying to tell us something very important through her. '''Gabriel: '''What do you mean? '''Zobek: '''Only that the founders of the order seem to be used the dead to communicate with us... The prophecy has been secret for many centuries. It is known only to a select few. There is no way she could have known of it, unless... THEY managed to tell her somehow. Praise be to God! '''Gabriel: '''What prophecy? '''Zobek: '''It is written that a pure hearted warrior will claim the power of the Lords of Shadow as his own and use it to overcome all evil. It is said that this warrior would become God's vassal on Earth... supremely powerful... He could do anything... The founding spirits have not abandoned us, Gabriel! Thanks to your Marie, we now know that there is some hope. We have to enter the lands of the Dark Lords, you and I... We must reclaim the powers they hold and unite the Heavens with this world once more and... Don't you see Gabriel? You can bring her back! '''Gabriel: '''If what you say is true, then we need to work quickly and in secret. The Lords of Shadow must not suspect we are on their trail or they will turn all of their attention towards us. We should take different routes, you and I... I will head for the land of the Lychans. You leave for the territory of the Vampires and prepare the way... Then we must go onto the Lord of the Necromancers together... his realm lies furthest. Our enemy must suspect nothing. (Zobek holds out an amulet) '''Zobek: '''Take this. It will allow you to absorb spiritual energy and will help cure your wounds. (Gabriel takes the amulet) Good luck, my friend. May we be granted victory. '''Gabriel: '''Thank you, Brother. You have given me renewed hope. (Gabriel shakes Zobek's hand) (Gabriel starts walking as more illustrations reveal themselves) Chapter 2 Enchanted Forest narration :''We part way, he and I. My instincts tell me he is filled with hope, a hope that will drive him ever onwards. Good. Perhaps he is the one, a warrior of pure heart who can deliver us from all evil... perhaps. I wonder what went through his mind when he saw her there, his beloved. Did he see his dreams or did he see his future blown away like leaves on the wind? I spy him as he heads out towards the reaches of Pan's influence. A forest lies to the east that leads to the land of the Lycans. The ruin of an ancient civilization is there, forgotten and decaying. Once a proud testament to man's ingenuity and vision, it has now been conquered by nature, as she claims all things for her own Underground Caves narration :He is becoming stronger with every step he takes: his prowess in battle is undeniable. He will need it now. Goblins are one thing, but there are other creatures in the dark places of the world, creatures who know nothing of his plight but fight for their very survival. Many fallen brothers are testament to this; indeed, their bleached bones adorn the torturous tunnels in this God-forsaken place. He runs ever onward into peril. I wonder who the prey is and who is the hunted; perhaps when the time comes these creatures will know fear as they look into the eye of their quarry. Go my friend, save your love! Labyrinth Entrance narration :So he has found another of Gandolfi's upgrades? This was unforeseen, though it should prove useful in the challenges to come. The lost city of Agharta looms before him. I wonder if you know what truly lies ahead for you, Gabriel... what God has in store for you? The Land of the Lycans! This ruined city now belongs to their lord, and you can be sure he will not allow you to pass without forfeiture of your life. But in order to bring her back, you need to defeat him, my friend. You need to crush him into the dust... like the worm that he is. Waterfalls of Agharta narration :This ancient city occupies many layers, each one being the foundation for the next. It is a labyrinthine maze of dead ends and forgotten walkways. Danger lurks around every corner. He has shown great resilience but this journey will take him longer than anticipated and deeper than any man has ever ventured in centuries. He will need all his wits to find an alternative route into the heart of the City... where his destiny awaits him! Agharta narration :Agharta was once one of the greatest cities of the ancient world but it didn't take long to fall under the onslaught of the Dark Lord. The Lycans were innumerable and the city was razed to the ground. The Necromantic Wars, as they were known, destroyed the advanced technologies that the Aghartians had closely guarded. Eventually the Titans fell and then the people were massacred one by one or were turned into beasts subservient to their new conqueror. None now remain to tell the tale... Encounter with Claudia (Gabriel falls onto a cliff) (A Lycan goes to attack Gabriel with Claudia cartwheels to Gabriel holding a crystal) (The Lycan is fearful of the crystal as it summons a succubus that kills the Lycan) (Gabriel gets up as Claudia smiles and cartwheels away) 'Gabriel: '''Wait! (Claudia climbs up some rubble and gestures her head to follow her) Down the Tower (Gabriel climbs up the pillar with the Warg) (Claudia turns and sees Gabriel on the Warg and smiles) (She gestures Gabriel to follow her and leaps into the pit) '''Gabriel: '''Wait! Dark Dungeon narration :''Who is this strange girl? Surely she could not have survived alone in this hell hole? Gabriel follows her deep into the depths of the city. I wonder where she is leading him. It is strange. I hear no words and yet it seems Gabriel is communicating with her in some way... Something tells me she has a part to play in all this... Meeting the Black Knight Golem (A gremlin goes to attack Gabriel but it captured by a black gauntlet wielded by a black knight golem) (The black knight golem crushes the gremlin and faces Gabriel) (The Black Knight golem swings it's large sword but Gabriel dodges) (Claudia gets between them) 'Claudia: '''Stop! (The black knight golem stops his next swing and Gabriel gets up) '''Claudia: '''Did you see the power that resides within those crystals? The crystals can be really useful in combat. (Claudia approaches Gabriel followed by the black knight golem) '''Claudia: '''You can find crystal shards scattered all over the place. I often go in search of them. '''Gabriel: '''How can I hear your voice if...? '''Claudia: '...I'm not moving my lips? I have The Gift! I can also read minds. 'Gabriel: '''Who are you? '''Claudia: '''My name is Claudia. And he is my protector... He looks after me. In return I catch evil souls, so that he can absorb their energy. Without it, he will stop working but... there's something different about you... You seem good somehow, so we won't kill you! '''Gabriel: '''I am relieved to hear it. (Claudia holds up her hand while Gabriel leans back) '''Claudia: '''It's okay. Let me read your thoughts. (Claudia touches Gabriel's face briefly) (She pulls back her hand) '''Claudia: '''No! '''Gabriel: '''What is it? What's wrong? '''Claudia: '''You are here to kill the Lords of Shadow and take their power. You mean to save us all... and bring the one you love back... (Claudia gets on the black knight golem's shoulder) '''Claudia: '''I am not afraid... We are coming with you. You won't make it on your own. '''Gabriel: '''No, Claudia. I must do this alone. '''Claudia: '''I know the way... you don't. You need me! You need him. '''Gabriel: '''Very well... (Gabriel, Claudia and the black knight golem leave together) Sanctuary Entrance narration :''Fate has played its hand, and now the die is set. I knew this child would play her part somehow and it seems Gabriel has real help at last. It bodes well for our quest. The Golem that protects the girl has something that could prove very useful in the end... something unforeseen. My dear friend, I see your destiny before me, and it is terrible indeed, and yet I have trust that all will be as I have hoped. Story of the Titan City (The Black Knight Golem and Gabriel walk up to a doorway) 'Claudia: '''For thousands of years, this city overflowed with life. It was a sanctuary of magic, wisdom and harmony. These people were the ones that created the crystals, which you have already seen. They didn't need armies for their protection; their powers were enough to thwart any threat. That is, until the Lycans came... Then, the balance changed. Trolls, Goblins, Gremlins... Creatures of nightmare besieged the city endlessly, day and night. Most fled... others used their remaining powers to create huge Titans to fight against the invaders. The battle lasted centuries, until there was no stone left standing... No one left. Those that did not die in battle were captured and devoured... My father was one of the last. He hid me... He created the Black Knight to be my protector. We have been running ever since... The Titans outlived their creators and stayed here fighting against an enemy that outnumbered them, until even they were defeated... All except one... Behind those doors awaits the last of those Titans. (Claudia backflips off of the Black Knight Golem) '''Claudia: '''The only way to reach the sanctuary of the Dark Lord is through that door. We will have to defeat the Titan, if we wish to continue our journey. The door will only open with the power of a crystal. You need to find four shards to create a whole crystal. We will wait for you here while you look for them. Sanctuary of the Titans narration :''The three companions enter the chamber of the Titans. What awaits them there is all that remains of the great technology of the Aghartians. This battle will test them all, and there is no going back now. The board is set, the pieces in play, and we shall see what occurs and who will emerge the victor. The child and her Golem will help, and I hope once the battle is won that Gabriel will have the courage to do what is necessary. Necessary for our quest to succeed, for there is still the matter of the Lords of Shadow, and their power is even more formidable. The Black Knight narration :A great victory! Gabriel has won the trust of the girl, together they wield a fearsome power. She is so young, so beautiful. Life is so fragile here on the edge of humanity, and yet in this unforgiving place she has managed to survive with the help of her Black Knight protector. Sleep will come and take them soon. Tired and exhausted, they rest, but this night, fate once again comes calling, and I fear my friend will never be the same again. Chapter 3 The Three Towers narration :Dreams are a gateway to the mind, and now Gabriel has paid a terrible price for succumbing to his weariness. The many sleepless nights since his love was taken from him, the fear of falling into sleep, the nightmares that haunt him have all played their part. Did he murder this poor girl? Or is there some other explanation? Doubt gnaws at him now, eating his very soul. The Golem protected this child for centuries, loved her dearly, and there was no way he would have let Gabriel live, let alone give up the gauntlet. Few men would continue, most would abandon the quest, but something deep inside forces him ever onward. A dark force has taken hold, and all creatures of the night will come to fear him now! The Dark Lord of the Lycans narration :Gabriel has fought long and hard to get to this point, and now he faces his stiffest challenge. The Dark Lord of the Lycans must be defeated if Gabriel stands any chance of bringing his beloved back. I fear he will suffer more than he knows once he discovers the truth, and yet his hatred and burning desire for revenge cannot be underestimated. He has the gauntlet and he has Gandolfi's weapon. He is a force that even the Dark Lord will struggle to deal with. Good...soon he will overcome this evil. Soon the world will be free of the Lords of Shadow and plans long dreamt of will come to fruition. Go, my friend...go and break this creature once and for all. Chapter 4 Mountain Fortress narration :The deed is done. Cornell is no more. Such a pity that the brotherhood of light, the order to which we belong, should also be the reason why the world is in such chaos. Gabriel, you have proven your worth, my friend. You have a piece of the God mask. It is said this relic can bring back the dead. It is said this relic can bestow power beyond any man's reckoning. Now with the help of the old God, he heads toward the land of the vampires and further into the heart of darkness. The Crow Witch narration Chapter 5 Veros Woods narration Wygol Village narration Abbey Catacombs narration Abbey Library narration Abbey Tower narration Brauner narration Castle Sewers narration Chapter 6 Castle Courtyard narration Maze Gardens narration Castle Hall narration Refectory narration Chapter 7 Balcony narration Electric Laboratory narration Chromatic Observatory narration Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Lords of Shadow Category:Lords of Shadow